A number of compounds containing an oxaborole ring have been disclosed previously. However, there has been no teaching that these oxaborole compounds are volatile antimicrobial agents. In addition, there has been no teaching for modifying substituents on the boron atom while maintaining their antimicrobial activity and their use as contact or volatile fungicides.
Thus, there remains a need to develop new uses of various volatile antimicrobial agents and/or combinations with a volatile plant growth regulator, in particular for agricultural applications.